A Day of Surprises
by Emily Moon
Summary: What will happen when Sakura overhears some girls talking and realizes they're the Sailor Scouts? Her ordinary life is about to change...


I looked at myself in the mirror, posing with my hands on my hips. My waist-length blue hair had silver streaks in it and was pulled into two ponytail buns like my idol, Sailor Moon. I was dressed in my school uniform, what we in Japan call a fuku. It looks like a sailor suit on top, with a short skirt. My school colors were blue and white and the blue matched my hair perfectly.

I tossed my head so my ponytails flipped around and flashed a peace sign. In Japan we call it a V sign for victory. Yes, I'm Japanese. Well, half Japanese, actually. My dad is American and my mom is Japanese. My name is Sakura Emily Ariel Hoshi Johnson and I'm thirteen years old and in seventh grade at Tokyo Tsuki Middle School. In fact, I'm gonna be late if I don't hurry!

I grabbed my backpack from my bedroom and dashed downstairs. My mom yelled at me to have some breakfast, so I grabbed a Pop Tart on the way out. I munched on my Pop Tart as I jogged to the bus stop. My neighbor Hiroko was waiting there, too. He's really dreamy. He's a senior at Tokyo Tsuki High School and we've known each other ever since we were really little.

"Hey, Sakura!" he grinned.

I smiled back at him, "Ohayo gomasu!" That means good morning in Japanese. Of course we were actually speaking Japanese the whole time. I'm fluent in Japanese and English because of my parents. I've never been to America, though. I hear it's pretty cool, but not as cool as Japan.

"Just ohayo?" he said. "Where's my morning kisu?" Kisu is Japanese for kiss. Yep, you heard that right. Don't tell my dad, but me and Hiroko are dating and have been for two years. Even though I'm five years younger than him, I'm more mature than any girls in his class...both mentally and physically.

I fill out my fuku nicely. My boobs are 34C and I have nice hips and a small waist, too. I'm also taller than most Japanese girls cause my dad is American. I'm 5'6", which is just the perfect height for Hiroko to tip his head down and kiss me. He slides his arm around my waist and pulls me close, tongue-kissing me in front of everyone at the bus stop.

"Mmm," he said, "you taste oshii like Pop Tarts!" Oshii means yummy.

I giggled. "Well, that's cause I just ate one, baka!"

We held hands on the bus, but then we had to go our separate ways. Our schools are right across the street from each other, though, so we can see each other at lunchtime. I always go over to the high school and eat under the cherry trees there. Sakura means cherry, so they are special to me. I almost feel like I can communicate with them if I'm very quiet sometimes.

My classes were very boring. I'm so smart that I already know everything they're teaching, so mostly I just daydream. My teachers used to get angry with me for that and tell me to do a math problem or answer a question, thinking they would humiliate me in front of the class, but I always had the right answer in seconds and made them look stupid. Now they just leave me alone except during English class.

You see, in English class I am actually the unofficial teacher. My teacher, Mr. Tanaka Sensei, has really horrible English. It's amazing they let him teach at all. So after I always corrected him for one semester, he finally gave in and just let me teach the class.

You would think with how pretty and smart I am, I would be very popular, but in fact, it's the opposite. Not only do all my teachers hate me, but my classmates hate me, too. They're always doing stuff like stealing my books (luckily I don't need them to study) and my lunch. Hiroko always lets me share his lunch, so it's not too bad.

We have a special area where we eat, surrounded by the cherry trees. It's private and quiet. I told him about the mean things everyone did that morning and he held me and a single tear ran down my cheek. He kissed the tear away. "I love you, koibito," he said.

"I know," I smiled at him, my eyes glistening with unshed tears. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

He kissed me again on the lips and we made out for the rest of lunch.

In the afternoon I had choir. I bet you can guess I am the star soprano. I also play the piano and guitar. I'm very musical and in fact I am the lead singer for Hiroko's band. He plays the drums and three of his friends are the other members. We've already made a demo tape and sent it to the big music companies so we'll probably have our big break any day.

On the way home from school I saw a girl with hair just like mine and a few years older. She was talking loudly to her friends and sounded kind of stupid.

"Ami, let's go eat at McDonald's!" she said to her quietest friend.

"Oh, Usagi, you're always hungry!" said a girl with a long brown ponytail.

Wow, I thought, I've never seen anyone with hair like mine except Sailor Moon. I wonder if this dumb girl could really be Sailor Moon.

I was supposed to go to Hiroko's house for band rehearsal, but this was too good to miss. I took out my ketai (that means cell phone in Japanese) and called him. "Moshi moshi, Hiroko, I can't make it to rehearsal today."

"How come?" he said.

"I can't tell you," I said. I didn't want the girls to be suspicious.

"Well, okay. We'll be daijobi without you." Daijobi means okay. "You already know all the songs perfectly anyway."

"Yeah, I know. But I like practicing with you guys anyway," I smiled. "Aishiteru, Hiroko."

"Aishiteru, akachan." Akachan means baby. He's always so romantic. "See you later."

I put away my cell phone and quickly followed the girls down the street to McDonald's. I ordered a sushi burger. Sushi is pretty much all I ever eat. It's my favorite Japanese food.

Sitting down in a booth behind them, I ate my sushi burger and listened to their conversation.

"Usagi, what do you think we should do about the robberies that have been happening lately?" one of them said.

"What do you mean?" I guess that must be Usagi.

"Well," said someone different, "they're kind of suspicious. Do you think it might be someone other than just ordinary criminals? Like maybe...you know."

Usagi gasped loudly. "You mean the Dark Kingdom!?"

"Shh!"

Oh my kami, I thought. She really is Sailor Moon and they must be Sailor Scouts!

I listened to them talk. They said there was one jewellery store left in town that hadn't been robbed yet, so they were going to stake it out tonight and see if the burglars showed up.

The name of the jewellery store was Sakura Jewellery. It must be unmei, fate, that I heard this conversation.

They said they were going to meet at midnight, so when I got home, I did my homework (only took a few minutes, of course), ate dinner, watched some TV, then pretended to go to bed.

I watched the clock. The hours seemed to pass so slowly!

I passed the time thinking of what to wear. I had so many great outfits, but what was appropriate for a burglary? In the end, I decided to wear my fuku, since it was the closest thing to the Sailor Scout uniform. Then just before I left, I suddenly remembered the pendant my obaasan gave me when I was little. I hardly ever wore it because it was so expensive and I didn't want to lose it. It was a diamond heart with sapphires surrounding it. The sapphires match my hair and eyes perfectly.

Then I opened my window and snuck out. My room was on the second floor, but there was a tree right outside that I could easily use to climb down. I had used it before for secret trysts with Hiroko.

I hadn't told him what I was doing tonight because I knew he would be too worried. He's so overprotective sometimes.

I was halfway down the block before I realized I would never get there in time like this. I quickly ran back to Hiroko's house and snuck into their garage.

Hiroko had a motorcycle. Usually I rode behind him and he never let me ride it alone because he was such a worrywart. All I knew about riding motorcycles was from watching him do it, but it would have to do. I quietly rolled the bike out of the garage and down the street a bit, then got on and revved it up.

Shinatakunai! I thought as I squeezed my eyes closed. I don't want to die!

As it turned out, I had no problems at all. I raced down the street and to the jewellery store at top speed. Wow, I was even better than Hiroko and he's won drag races before!

I parked the bike a block away and snuck up to the jewellery store. I couldn't see the Sailor Scouts anywhere. Maybe this is the wrong place.

Then I heard giggling. It was Sailor Moon! That baka. Can't she keep quiet for something as serious as this? I thought.

I could see the other scouts, too. They were hiding behind the jewellery store near some bushes. I decided to stay where I was since I was in a good hiding place.

Hours passed. Still no sign of the burglars. Where were they!? I could hear Sailor Moon snoring in the bushes!

This was ridiculous. How could she be the leader of the Sailor Scouts when she was so baka!?

That's when the burglars showed up. It was obvious they were no ordinary burglars. Even from far away, I could see their skin was glittering like jewels. One of them walked under a street light and I gasped. Her skin actually was jewels! It was completely covered in rubies.

She must have heard me gasp, because she turned to look my way. "Koso!" I cursed as she got closer to my hiding place.

Of course the Sailor Scouts were doing nothing. Well, actually they were doing something, just not saving me. Sailor Moon was still snoring and they were trying to wake her up. The bushes were rustling, they were shaking her so hard. But the burglars ignored them and came towards me.

I clutched my pendant tightly. "Kami, please don't let me die..."

Suddenly my pendant started getting warm and then it was so hot I couldn't touch it anymore. When I let go, it was glowing brightly. The blue light grew bigger and bigger until it was completely surrounding me.

I felt weird, almost like I was floating. Then I looked down and I saw I _was_ floating! What's happening!? I wondered.

I started spinning around and my whole body felt tingly. I stretched my arms out and tilted my head back as I spun around. It felt like my clothes were melting away and then reforming.

"Chikyu power make up!" I shouted without even knowing what I was saying.

In my hand I could feel a wand. I raised it high and aimed it at the burglars. "In the name of Earth, I punish you!"

Bright rays of blue light shot out and the burglars shattered into a million pieces. I could hear the Sailor Scouts gasping, even Sailor Moon who finally woke up.

"Who are you!?" Sailor Moon shouted.

"I'm Sailor Chikyu," I said. "Good thing I was here tonight."

"You saved the day," she said, then looked around at the darkness. "I mean, night!"

I just smiled at her. "That's what I'm here for."

Then a black cat walked up. She had a moon on her forehead. "Sailor Chikyu," she said. "We have been waiting for you."

I guess I should have been surprised that a neko talked, but I wasn't. For some reason it seemed totally natural. For some reason I knew her name, too.

"Hi, Luna," I said.

"Waiting for her?" asked Sailor Jupiter.

"Yes," said Luna. "She is your new leader."

* * *

A/N I might write a sequel if anyone's interested, so please R&R!! 


End file.
